


尼禄，一只帝企鹅幼崽的征途

by levria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levria/pseuds/levria
Summary: 动物世界两只阿德利企鹅抚养帝企鹅幼崽的蠢故事
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), VD - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	尼禄，一只帝企鹅幼崽的征途

生命总是能创造各种各样的奇迹，在严寒的南极大陆这样的奇迹每天都在上演，已经换毛的帝企鹅幼崽在冰面上摇摇晃晃的走，这个季节它们应当学会下水，准备开启人生的新篇章。  
作为阿德利企鹅中来得比较迟的两位，但丁在海里就被维吉尔啄了无数次，他们本可以来得更早，如果不是但丁睡到了浮冰上越飘越远让维吉尔捕鱼回来就找不到自己那么大一个弟弟，连游好几天才找到还趴在浮冰上的弟弟。  
维吉尔当时就跳上浮冰用重力以及杠杆原理把懒洋洋的弟弟撬起来，圆滚滚的企鹅噗通一声摔进海里。  
但丁当时就和维吉尔打了起来，路过的海象想要靠近点看热闹，被企鹅小小的尾巴甩了一脸，从来没受过这委屈的海象咆哮着，想要给这两只不知天高地厚的企鹅一点教训。  
结果被两只战斗力远超正常水平的企鹅追着跑了几十海里，等到维吉尔和但丁停下的时候，已经赶不上可以作为推动力早一点儿到达繁殖地的洋流了。  
是的，繁殖地，每年阿德利企鹅们都要去南极大陆繁殖，当然啦，作为搞在一起的企鹅兄弟他们并不用去到南极，但丁有一年拉着维吉尔去海滨小镇过繁殖季，他低估了自己的生理性，才舒舒服服过了两天就觉得浑身燥热酸痛，只想张着翅膀向维吉尔展示自己漂亮的曲线和皮毛渴求来自伴侣的爱抚，维吉尔当然满足了他，只不过掀开但丁的企鹅尾巴骑上去的时候，扛摄像机的企鹅专家就冲了出来，用镜头记录下了但丁光屁股和维吉尔做爱的样子。  
毕竟对于企鹅来说，掀开尾巴露出交配的地方和人类脱裤子露出屁股没什么不一样的。  
第二天但丁在海滩救生员房间的电视机里看到了他和维吉尔的激情场面，可怜的企鹅没料到这个，只能发出类似嘎嘎嘎的声音表达愤怒。  
维吉尔倒是觉得没什么，早年的时候他被人类抓到海洋馆，所以对这种事情倒是见的很多，可但丁从来都是在海洋里自由自在，虽然已经是只成年企鹅但也没见过这种直播激情给所有人看的场面，所以接下来的繁殖季，但丁都乖乖跟着维吉尔去南极。  
但丁跳上冰面的时候对维吉尔说，你看虽然他们迟到了一些但是正好可以避开人多的地方顺利回到之前的巢。  
哥哥冷哼一声把捉到的那只肥嫩章鱼甩到但丁脚下，算是默认了弟弟的话。  
阿德利企鹅用小块岩石来建造巢穴，维吉尔和但丁也不例外，而且因为他们两个人同性伴侣，所以可以交换着去捕猎，每年重新扩建筑巢的进度比别的鹅快一倍。  
不，准确的来说应该是快好多倍。  
实际上大部分情况下维吉尔看起来就很不好惹，大家都知道阿德利企鹅天生就好斗，而维吉尔是最为坚持力量至上原则的那一只，所以当看到一块非常适合筑巢的石头，他必定会把它带回巢穴。  
不管这块石头是在地上还是在别人的巢里。  
不服气的年轻或是壮年同类会张开翅膀去追啄维吉尔，然而一眨眼就被冷酷无情的掠夺者扭翻在地，几处出血的伤口让他们直叫唤，其他那些还存了心思的企鹅马上收敛任何想法，抬头看看天空觉得今日的寒冰风暴真是出乎意料的美丽。  
但丁试图解决过这件事，因为遥远的过去他就是第一个被自己哥哥掠夺石块的企鹅。  
往事回忆不堪回首，两只因为争抢石头而大打出手的企鹅忘记了南极偶尔降临的暴风雪，在还没分出胜负的时候就突然汹涌的雪坨给覆盖了，他和维吉尔就像待在一间被停水停电停暖气滴水成冰的屋子里，年轻的企鹅挪动身体，试图找一个不那么冷的姿势。  
他以为他要冻死了。  
维吉尔盖在他身上，相贴紧的地方传递了相互的温度，皑皑白雪将两个在广阔雪原上极为渺小的黑团子给盖住，他小声的和那个时候还刺乎乎的哥哥说自己下次一定不会把巢筑得这么远。  
他哥哥说他愚蠢。  
过了好久之后才和迷迷糊糊的但丁说下次可以到他的巢里。  
哇哦，这可真是稀奇，来自哥哥的邀请。  
等到几个小时后暴风雪逐渐消下去，两只得救的阿德利企鹅拖家带石蹦蹦跳跳外加滑行到了维吉尔的巢。  
非常完美的造型，累积的石块之间还夹着一些苔藓，踩上去的感觉超乎意料的柔软，但丁很喜欢在这个上面打滚，只不过……这个巢穴建得也太高了吧。  
没有人教导这对企鹅兄弟应该如何筑巢，不过维吉尔的巢看起来怎么都更像一座海上灯塔。  
盖得太高容易迎风，穿过多个峡谷最终酝酿的大风一直呼呼吹过来，但丁小小的翅膀试图按住自己不断钻入冷风的毛，他现在很希望自己能够尽快长出厚墩墩的毛皮，同时也怀疑维吉尔那完美的后梳背头是大风的造物。  
再后来一点，维吉尔就被偷猎的捕捞船抓走了，但丁是在科考站的电视机里看见了海洋馆里自己的哥哥，科考队员没办法干涉企鹅的行动，所以不可能强行把但丁给抱出去，而且但丁也非常特别，很少有企鹅能像他那样穿梭在虎鲸群中间毫不害怕，甚至当着那些海洋猎手的面扬长而去。  
他是不喜欢维吉尔建的这个巢穴，它太高了，也太冷了，可如果维吉尔有朝一日重新踏上这片土地，他应该会希望自己的巢穴还是在原来的固定位置。  
于是但丁在这旁边建了自己小小的巢穴，然后踏上了寻找维吉尔的旅途。  
这好像扯得太远了，总之，现在维吉尔和他是伴侣，他们共同生活，在有一半石头是维吉尔抢来的石头混和苔藓巢里抚养一只幼年小企鹅。  
不，不是，这只企鹅宝宝并不是但丁生下来的，作为一只正常生理结构的成年男性企鹅，他没有相应的雌性生育功能，更不可能下蛋。  
但是现在这只企鹅宝宝是他们的孩子，他有一个属于自己的名字——尼禄。  
  
  
繁殖期对于但丁和维吉尔来说意味着频繁的交配与更多的食物消耗，其他方面倒是也没有很多问题，所以在热潮稍微退去的几天间隔里，如果不去捕食，维吉尔偶尔会到周围的领地巡视一圈，确定没有外来者靠近。  
“这是什么？”  
但丁推了一把灰白色的椭圆物体，骨碌碌在巢里滚了圈，最后摇摇晃晃停下了。  
“蛋。”  
维吉尔说得简洁明了。  
“谁的蛋？”  
“别人的。”  
总有一些新手父母在育儿的过程中碰上重重困难，比如好不容易生下一颗蛋，结果因为交接过程出了差错，蛋在冰面上停留得太久，于是里面的小企鹅就失去了生机。  
“这还能孵出来吗？”  
戳了戳硬硬的蛋壳，只发出了僵硬的声音，完全感受不到一点儿生命迹象。  
维吉尔用眼神告诉但丁，这个并不是拿来让他孵的，而是用来做储备粮的，偶尔他们也会遇到风雪太大没办法捕鱼的情况，多储备一些食物没什么坏处。  
原本这只是一个小小的插曲，可能但丁是有那么几回把屁股挪到了这个蛋的上面盖住了会会，出于这虽然是个蛋但毕竟是同类的想法所以它逃过了一两次被吃掉补充能量的命运。  
维吉尔抓了鱼回来，他和但丁的体型较一般的阿德利企鹅更大，除了磷虾，乌贼章鱼之外，他们还有许多其他选择。  
肥美的深海鳕鱼啪叽摔在地上，但丁小步小步的挪过来，维吉尔眯起眼睛。  
面对自己喜欢的鱼类这可真是不同寻常，维吉尔开始逼近但丁，接着就听见了从但丁肚皮下方传来的啾啾声，非常细微，在雪花之间几乎快要听不见。  
维吉尔当然不会觉得那是但丁的肚子在叫，很明显自己的弟弟在他外出捕鱼的时候藏了点见不得人的东西。  
他步步紧逼，但丁逐步后退。  
终于，一个灰球球的脑袋从但丁雪白的皮毛下面冒了出来，小小的嘴巴张着正在乞食。  
但丁有些紧张，维吉尔一开始是打算把这个企鹅蛋吃掉的，不过现在企鹅蛋已经孵化了，是否意味着能够对这只小企鹅网开一面……自己是不是应该做点什么事情让维吉尔打消杀死这只小企鹅这个可怕的念头。  
结果维吉尔什么也没说，就在旁边看但丁喂刚出生没多久瘦瘦弱弱的小企鹅吃鳕鱼碎，对方张着嘴啾啾的样子看起来的确是饿惨了，可是维吉尔的目光也实在扎人。  
就这样，小企鹅加入了这个只有两只雄性阿德利企鹅的家庭，成为了家中新成员。  
实际上维吉尔并没有很在意企鹅蛋被孵出来做不了储备粮这件事，他很理解但丁，作为一只健康的在繁殖期有固定伴侣的企鹅，他在用这种方式告诉维吉尔他已经准备好成为一名合格的母亲，一个抚育者。  
那么相对的，维吉尔需要承担更多的狩猎工作，他需要和但丁共同抚养这只企鹅幼崽，证明他有能力成为一名同样可靠的父亲。  
第二天但丁就意识到了问题。  
当他想和维吉尔度过一些温情时光时，他们并不能把尼禄单独放在冰面上，幼崽没办法靠自己在这么冷的天气里活下去，于是但丁只能提起自己的鳞片似的白白毛毛，露出粉嫩柔软温暖腹底，将尼禄托起来之后压住，温度会传过去温暖小企鹅。  
晃着翅膀出去捕猎的维吉尔看起来不那么高兴了，但他至少还记得昨天想要做个好父亲的目标。  
  
  
等到尼禄再长大一点，露出灰色白色和黑色夹杂的绒毛外衣之后，他开始尝试着在巢里走来走去。  
当然啦，因为太过年幼和没能好好掌握平衡，所以圆乎乎的小崽子在石块和青苔上摔成一块摊开的饼，他啾啾着叫着自己的叔叔，用小小的翅膀把自己撑起来。  
啊，失败了。  
锲而不舍又尝试了一次。  
这次更惨一点，尼禄打了个滚滚出了巢，灰色为主的小团子有些慌张，直到被另一双脚挡住。  
他被啄了颈子，那是他的父亲，他下意识寻找了温暖的地方，尼禄挤进维吉尔的腹部下方，试图让自己好受点。  
维吉尔可没有等他调整，直接就推着他回巢了。  
全程观看的但丁憋了好几回，还是没憋住噗噗噗的笑，这不能怪他，因为位置不对的关系，可怜的小尼禄的头挤出来了，脸埋在雪堆里拖了长长的痕迹，等到回巢的时候崽子已经脸皱成一团，爬着寻找更多的温暖。  
本来他应该叫但丁母亲，他出生的时候最先感受的温度和世界全部来自但丁，可年长的企鹅只让他喊叔叔，让他叫维吉尔父亲，毕竟是维吉尔把他从冰雪里带回来的。  
只是十来天的时间，靠近这里的鱼群开始迁移，它们远离了这片大陆，环斑海豹抵达目的地，海鸥们也接踵而至，这些变化都意味着更多的食物消耗，从天空和海洋同时袭来的危险。  
需要保持食物充足用来喂养还没有独立能力的幼崽，所以年轻的阿德利企鹅兄弟只能采取轮流捕食的行动。  
这对于两鹅来说是一个挑战。  
啊，不，不是说轮流捕食。  
而是另外的事情——一只独自迎风的企鹅可没办法提供足够应对寒冷的温暖，而且尼禄已经到了需要社交学习技能的年纪了。  
于是尼禄去上了阿德利企鹅幼崽托儿所。  
但丁领着这个已经长出厚厚绒毛摇摇摆摆的半大小家伙去了聚集地，那里已经挤了一堆可爱的幼崽。  
靠着体型优势，尼禄顺利挤进这些幼崽之中，顺便和旁边看起来也柔软的一小团打了招呼，虽然对方很奇怪为什么尼禄的毛色和它们不一样而且还长得远超这里所有的幼崽，但他还是礼貌的回应，让尼禄成功完成第一次社交活动。  
然而不止是尼禄要完成社交，带他来的但丁也需要，年轻的英俊的帅气的并且有能力养家糊口又负责任抚育幼崽的雄性总是很受欢迎，而且他和维吉尔实际上并没有经历过托儿所的抚养，所以但丁并不知道这个地方也是著名的单身鹅相亲场。  
维吉尔来这里找但丁和尼禄，鹅还没到就听见吵吵嚷嚷的声音，靠近一看是但丁被一群雌鹅围住了，他早该料到这个的。  
一方面他认为这是但丁的魅力所在，弟弟总是能够讨人喜欢，同样他也喜爱着这样的但丁，但另一方面这让他觉得不快，自己的领土领地内所有物被其他人窥伺了。  
一翅膀一个，他把那些鹅给赶走并带着弟弟儿子回家，顺便宣布自己的决定——下一次他带尼禄去托儿所。  
最终尼禄是一个鹅去的托儿所，维吉尔是来了没有错，只是他遇到了和但丁一样的状况，即使他昨天才教训过这些企鹅并且表明自己已经有固定伴侣，可那些单身小姐先生们显然没听进去，甚至觉得他昨天的单方面殴打是一种力量的体现。  
这的确是力量，但并不是想让这些鹅靠近的力量。  
海鸥试图从托儿所里抓两只幼崽过来，它一眼就看中了幼崽企鹅群中最可口的那只，俯冲下来，咬住皮肉往上拽。  
没有拽动。  
有些尴尬。  
于是它尝试了第二次。  
如果有后悔药，它一定不会尝试这个重复，毕竟它是万万没有想到，这个最可口的崽子不是还幼小的阿德利企鹅幼崽，尼禄是帝企鹅的幼崽，而且，他的父母是最能打的两只阿德利企鹅。  
来自父亲和叔叔捕获的鱼让他长得非常敦实，所以失策的海鸥根本没办法把他带离地面，只是揪走了尼禄的一撮毛，秃了块的幼崽大叫起来。  
还有一件事，虽然尼禄本应该是一只脾气很好的帝企鹅幼崽，但是他的诞生稍微出的了点差错，真正将他抚养长大的父辈教会了如何战斗，如何把所有挡路的天敌给赶跑，他可不怕海鸥。  
可怜的鸟儿付出了整片尾羽的代价才逃出来。  
此时此刻的尼禄就是力量的化身。  
维吉尔对此感到认可，而但丁觉得也不错，毕竟那些羽毛很漂亮可以用来垫窝。  
  
  
尼禄醒过来发现自己的毛又秃了一大块，三只企鹅挤一个窝是稍微有那么一点挤，不过他不认为这是别的鹅能啄掉他毛的理由。  
当然啦，但丁不可能是凶手。  
结果他的叔叔用翅膀拍拍他的小脑袋瓜说“kid，你长大了。”  
幼崽开始褪毛，准备长出自己黑白黄的羽毛。  
长大意味着很多事情，更广阔的空间，独立，自由，学会自己捕食，找到人生伴侣，然而眼下最重要的一点是，学会游泳。  
维吉尔催了一会，但丁才扒拉了雪盖住这个窝，他们一同走在回海洋的路上，就像之前那些年做的一样，只不过现在多带了一只。  
几个月前才从蛋壳里挤出来奄奄一息的小企鹅现在已经靠近海岸边。  
他从来没见过这个，于是伸出翅膀试图摸一摸海水，感受这新的未来。  
噗通一声尼禄就掉下去了。  
并不是尼禄自愿，而是斯巴达式教育方针的父亲维吉尔助他的一翅之力。  
尼禄在水里翻了个圈探出头来，气急似的对着自己的父亲大喊大叫。  
事实证明虽然坎坎坷坷可但丁和他的伴侣依旧做得不错，尼禄不会一直跟着他们，这一次就是最终的离别了。  
也许来年繁殖季，尼禄会带着新的家人回到这里，天性本能会指引他回来，他一定能找到那个巢穴，因为那里有他的第一件战利品，还有他新手毕业的父母。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
